


Cheer the weary traveller

by silindro



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Because Andy is a responsible lad, Copious mentions of Andrew's hands, F/M, Hotel Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silindro/pseuds/silindro
Summary: You're spending the night in an airport hotel where you meet a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Cheer the weary traveller

**Author's Note:**

> For Soof.

You had decided to go down to the hotel bar mostly out of boredom. Your room is small, on the third floor; the view, if you could call it that, was of a service entrance and some garbage dumpsters. It was just getting to feel a little claustrophobic, and besides, you wanted a drink. Maybe do some people-watching. Mind your own business but at least in the company of others 

  


The bar is pretty quiet – just a scattering of people and a quiet buzz of conversation from a couple of tables. You decide to sit at the bar as it gives you a decent view of most of the room. There is one other person sitting at the bar, a man about your age, but he does not look up as you slide into your seat, seemingly engrossed in the book he is reading.

  


You order your drink and settle in, trying to subtly look at the people around you. There is what looks to be a couple sitting closely together at a table in the corner. You watch as the man brushes the woman’s hair behind her ear before leaning in to whisper something to her, and you smile to yourself ruefully when you realise how long it has been since someone last whispered naughty things in your ear. You leave the couple to their own devices, already feeling like you were imposing a little bit by observing their intimate moment. 

  


The largest group in the room consists of four middle-aged men in suits. Probably on a business trip or there for a conference, you think. Considering the time, they’re probably just enjoying a drink or two after dinner. Nothing about them or their conversation seems of interest to you, so you turn back to your drink, slowly turning the glass in your hand and contemplating what show to stream a couple of episodes of before going to sleep later.

  


You had almost forgotten about the man at the other end of the bar until you hear him softly clearing his throat. You cast a look his way and find him still reading, but this time he looks up and catches your eye, smiling politely. You return the smile and even add a miniscule nod to the mix before focussing on the drink in front of you once again. You take a sip, clink the ice around in the glass for a second and finally try to sneak another subtle look at the man. He looks tall, even sitting down. A bit lanky, slim and long-limbed. His hair appears to be an auburn mess of curls, somewhat contained in a bun. He’s gorgeous, you realise. 

  


You don’t realise just how obvious you are being in checking him out until he turns his head and returns the stare. You instantly feel a burning blush spread across your cheeks, but he just smiles a little bit and seems to blush slightly himself. He’s holding his book in his right hand and you recognise the back cover. As good an excuse as any, you think, and take the plunge.  
‘How are you liking that book, if you don’t mind me asking?’ He looks up at you, then back at the book, closing it around his thumb to look briefly at the front page.  
‘I’d heard so many good things about it, but I’m not sure I love it.’ You can’t help but smile a little.  
‘I hated it,’ you admit with a shrug. He lets out a short but bright laugh, and you feel a small thrill at being the cause of such a sound.  
‘It’s rubbish, isn’t it? But it’s the only book I have with me, so here I am.’

  


You don’t know what is making you so bold, but you really don’t want this to end with just a polite exchange, so you hold his gaze and motion towards the empty seat next to his.  
‘Mind if I join you?’  
‘Please, be my guest.’  
He closes the dreaded book, and once you’ve slid into your new seat, you reach out your hand and introduce yourself.  
‘And I’m Andrew.’ You feel a shiver up your spine at his warm hand in yours, his long, delicate fingers curling slightly around your much smaller hand. You might be imagining it, but you feel like his touch lingers for a second or two longer than just a normal handshake.

  


‘You know, I work for the publishing house that helped bring that atrocity into the world, so I can’t help but feel partially responsible.’ He grins at that. You love the way his smile brightens his face and the clear sound of his laugh.  
‘Well, we all have our burdens to bear, but yours is certainly a heavy one,’ he gently teases, and you know you’re blushing again.

  


The conversation comes easily, moving freely between you. You discuss more books, giving each other recommendations based on likes and dislikes. You talk about why you’re stuck in this somewhat-sterile-but-trying-to-be-homely airport hotel on a Thursday evening (he’s flying home to Ireland tomorrow morning – you’re off to New York for work). He orders another beer and you join him. There is a teasing, light rapport between you that makes you feel giddy. You see the blush you feel on your face mirrored in his own cheeks. At one point he says something particularly funny and you place your hand on his upper arm as you laugh. He returns the gesture a couple of minutes later by grabbing your hand in mock horror as you get to the climax of one of your few good work stories.

  


You catch yourself looking down at his lips once in a while, and at one point he slips his tongue out to wet them, causing you to squeeze your thighs together for a second before you even realise what you’re doing. You notice that his gaze also seems to wander, and you smirk to yourself when you catch him briefly looking at your breasts. You have obvious, palpable chemistry. You haven’t felt this instantly drawn to someone in a long time. 

  


It’s been a couple of hours now, and the group of business men have gotten increasingly loud and rowdy. You look over your shoulder at them at a particularly raucous outburst of laughter and suddenly feel uncomfortable as you realise they seem to be looking at you. Andrew clearly notices too, because he takes your hand and gives it a quick squeeze to get your attention.

  


‘Do you want to go? I can walk you to your room, if you want?’ You definitely want to leave this bar, but you don’t want this evening to be over. You look into those dark, green eyes and try to put on your most seductive smile, letting your thumb brush against his fingers.  
‘Actually, I could use another drink, but how about we have it in your room?’ He looks at you for a second (your heart stops for that second, worried you’ve misread the situation completely), but then he smiles and nods.  
‘Deal.’ 

  


You finally realise just how tall he is when he stands next to you. The phrase ‘climb him like a tree’ comes to mind as you look up at him with a wicked grin. He raises an eyebrow and scrunches his nose in an amused, slightly confused smile before placing his warm, open hand on your back as you leave the bar. He keeps it there as you wait for the elevator, and you can feel the warmth seeping through your blouse, burning into your skin and making your heart beat faster. 

  


His room is on the 11th floor, and you spend the ride up in a slightly tense silence, both leaning against the wall opposite the elevator doors, close enough that your arms are pressed against each other. You can hear him breathing and the rush of blood in your ears. You move your fingers, brushing them against his hand softly before he returns the gesture and your fingers finally intertwine. He doesn’t let go of your hand when the elevator doors open. Instead, he smiles at you softly and leads the way.

  


‘Here we are,’ he says in a tone you recognise as slightly awkward and maybe even a bit uncomfortable. He drops your hand from his to find his key card, and as he fumbles with it slightly, you touch his arm gently to get his attention.  
‘Look, I just want to make sure there’s no... I mean… I can just go back to my room if…?’ You trail off, hoping and praying he’ll invite you in. He unlocks the door and pushes it open, gesturing for you to step inside.  
‘I would love it if you would come in and have a drink with me.’ He looks at you intently, only breaking eye contact to look down at your lips as you quickly lick them.

  


You can’t help but make a somewhat insulted huff when you see his room.  
‘Well, it’s certainly bigger than mine!’ In fact, it might be twice as big as yours, containing not only a large double bed but also a proper desk and a couch and coffee table.  
‘Is that so?’ You can hear the smirk in his voice even without looking at him.  
‘Is beer okay?’ he asks as he opens the mini bar. You take the bottle he hands you, and for a second you waver between the couch and the bed, finally choosing to sit on the couch – it feels less forward. It’s a small couch, and when he sits next to you, his left leg brushes against your right one. The burning warmth inside you returns, and you feel like all your nerves are on edge, electricity crackling under your skin. 

  


‘Sláinte,’ he smiles, clinking his bottle against yours. You catch yourself staring at his throat when he tilts his head back to drink. The long expanse of pale skin, his Adam’s apple moving as he shallows. You allow your eyes to trail further down, to the glimpse of chest hair peeking out over his shirt, before tearing yourself away to drink from your own bottle. 

  


He leans back against the couch, holding his bottle of beer between his legs, and you decide this is as good a time as any.  
‘Andrew?’ He looks at you with both warmth and intensity. His lips part in a soft exhale as you lean forward and he realises your intensions. By the time your lips meet, it feels like the tension in your stomach has been building for days. His lips are soft, but the kiss quickly deepens when he slides his tongue over your bottom lip. That first touch is electric. You open your mouth to meet his silent request and press your lips hungrily to his. You can taste the beer on him, just as you imagine he can on you. When his hand comes up to cup your jaw, you feel the cold condensation from his fingers against your flushed skin, and it causes you to shiver. 

  


The press of his tongue against your own makes you moan softly as your entire body itches to be closer to him. When you break apart, both breathing heavily, you take the chance to set both your beers on the coffee table. You look at him with utter lust as he reaches up and unties his hair, running his hands through it a couple of times to untangle it slightly. He gives you a slightly sheepish look, but his pupils are blown wide and his pink, wet lips are still parted slightly. You both move towards each other at the same time. You bury your hands in that luscious hair, while he cups your jaw with one hand, the other settling on your hip. The warmth of him as you press more of your body against his feels addictive and dangerous at the same time.

  


He breaks the kiss again, this time to start kissing along your jaw and neck. You moan at the feeling of his stubble scratching against your thin skin, already feeling so sensitive. The hand he had on your hip slides upwards along your body, his thumb ghosting across the side of your breast. His hands are so large and it thrills you deep inside to think of those long, graceful fingers on your body, inside of you. Meanwhile, you start to let your own hands wander, sliding one down the back of his neck and around to his collarbone, gliding slightly under the neckline of his shirt. 

  


‘You’re beautiful,’ he whispers against you skin, the tickle of his breath raising goose bumps down your body. His thumb once again brushes against your breast, with clearer intent this time, and you press forward, seeking more contact. He gives it to you, and you moan softly at the feeling of his palm sliding against your nipple, which is hard enough that he must be able to feel it through both the lace of your bra and your shirt.

  


You cup his face in your hands to bring his lips back to yours, desperate to once again feel his breath and tongue in your mouth. He gladly obliges you, and you feel increasingly bold, letting your hand fall to his thigh, tracing the inseam of his jeans with your fingertips. He breathes hard, the hand previously on your jaw moving into your hair to guide you and deepen the kiss even more.

  


‘May I?’ he asks as he finally fully cups your breast, and you can barely find the words to answer him when he runs his thumb across your nipple once, twice, three times.  
‘God yes,’ you finally mumble, surprised to hear how thick your voice is. You’re so wet already and all you want is to be closer to him, as close as possible, feel more of his body against yours. You’re practically already halfway into his lap, so it feels natural to crawl the rest of the way when you feel his hands on your hips guiding you. You straddle him, his large hands moving from your hips to your ass, pulling you closer towards him. You both gasp when you feel his hardened length against your sodden centre. 

  


You grind against him again, this time with more determination. The quiet groan he makes deep in his throat sends pleasure down your spine. You pull back just far enough to look at him, in awe at the sight of this beautiful man with his pupils blown wide and reddened mouth slightly open as he breathes heavily. You realise you must look the same as you try to compose yourself for a moment.

  


But then his hands are moving up your sides, gently bringing your blouse with them, and you feel all sense of composure leave you. You help him remove your shirt and bra, feeling your nipples harden even more in anticipation as his hands again travel up your sides before coming to cup your breasts. He slightly tweaks your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, and you grind down on his erection as goose bumps spread across your skin again. 

  


He kisses you briefly, letting his tongue slide across yours once before turning his ministrations to your breasts. His stubble scratches you slightly, adding to the sensory overload you’re experiencing as he sucks one nipple into his mouth, gently capturing it between his teeth and tugging before soothingly running the soft flatness of his tongue across it. You bury your hands in his hair once again, scratching your fingernails across his scalp, eliciting another vibrating groan from him. 

  


As he lavishes attention on your other nipple, you begin to realise how unfair it is that he’s still fully dressed. You use your grip on his hair to gently guide him from your breast, taking a second to enjoy the sight of his sinfully wet mouth as he looks at you with a smirk. You start tugging at his shirt before he helps you, pulling it off in a single, swift move. You catch yourself humming in appreciation as you run a finger down the centre of his chest through the darkness of his chest hair, causing him to laugh quietly, a deep rumble you can feel under your hand. 

  


‘I’ll take that as a compliment,’ he smiles, and you once again feel yourself blushing in his presence.  
‘You definitely should,’ you say honestly. For a brief moment, you just look into each other’s eyes, one of his hands tracing lazy patterns across the small of your back while you let your hands ghost across his chest, brushing across his nipples and down towards his belt.

  


He cups your face in those big hands and brings you in for another kiss, this time softer and slower than before. You mirror the pace he’s setting for a while, but the wetness and throbbing between your legs make you yearn for more friction, so you inevitably start pressing yourself against him, and your kissing deepens and grows heavier in turn. When you are once again forced to break apart for air, you take the chance to start kissing and nibbling his throat instead, again guiding his head backwards by the hands buried in his thick hair. You feel the vibrations of a miniscule moan as you graze your teeth along a spot on his throat, the skin soft and warm under your mouth. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard at the feeling of one of your hands travelling down his chest before coming to rest on his hip. 

  


It takes more willpower than you ever thought you had to pull yourself away from the warmth of his body as you gingerly stand up to remove your boots, socks and trousers. He watches you intently, his eyes gliding across your body in a way that would normally make you feel self-conscious, but the look on his face leaves no doubt in your mind that he’s as far gone as you are. He reaches his hands out towards you, guiding you back onto his lap once you’re down to just your underwear. You whimper at the feeling of your core pressed against his still jeans-clad hardness, and his hands grasp your thighs as he bucks slightly up against you. 

  


You’re back to licking, kissing, biting his neck, breathing him in deeply as he rests his forehead against your shoulder.  
‘Is this okay?’ you whisper into his ear as your hands find his belt, your fingertips dancing across the soft skin of his stomach.  
‘More than okay,’ he mumbles into your neck, grazing his teeth against your skin before kissing his way across your shoulder. 

  


You let your hand slide across his cock first, hot and straining against his jeans, enjoying the hitch in his breath as the heel of your palm presses gently at the head. By the time you’re opening his belt, his left hand is moving up your thigh, his thumb only just brushing against the soaked fabric of your underwear. When you reach into his boxers to touch the silken skin of his hardness, he runs a finger firmly but softly up the centre of you, stopping to press against your clit. You can hear his heavy breathing in your ear as you gasp out loud and bury your face against his neck, the smell of him and his hair overwhelming. 

  


He is starting to rub small circles against your clit with one hand, the other finding the side of your face to bring you back to him. Your lips meet in another searing kiss while you continue to let your hand travel up and down his cock in a grip too loose to do anything other than tease. The next time your kiss breaks up, you move your head slightly to close your mouth around his thumb, and the look on his face as he feels your tongue press against the pad of his finger just makes you even wetter.

  


You raise yourself up on your knees and try to push his jeans down, but in the end you have to stand up and move back while he undresses the rest of the way. You gently push him back onto the couch with your open hand against his solar plexus. You bend over him to kiss him again briefly, resting your hands on his thighs, nails digging in slightly, before grabbing a throw pillow from the couch and sinking to your knees in front of him. 

  


The look on his face is indeed everything you’d hoped for, openness and reverence and utter lust. You hear a low hiss as you close your hand around the base of his cock, followed by a soft, almost surprised moan as you press the tip of your tongue against the underside of the head. He’s bigger than what you’ve had in a while – too big for you to try anything fancy, you realise, as you quickly reach the point where you feel your throat protesting against the intrusion. So you take things slowly, relishing in the feeling of his heaviness against your tongue, the sounds he’s making and the feeling of his hand alternatively stroking your hair and gently cradling your head. At one point, as you look up at him and suck harder around the head, he gasps and automatically thrusts his hips forward before he can stop himself, causing you to gag slightly.

  


‘Shit, sorry,’ he instantly starts apologising, but you simply hum around him as a way of assurance and let your free hand rest on his hip, pressing the centre of your palm against his hipbone. He moans again at the feeling of the vibrations against him. You resume your quite leisurely pace, savouring the soft sounds of his slightly ragged breathing as you twirl your tongue around the head before sinking further down on his cock, letting him bump against the back of your throat again. You feel his fingers gently flexing in your hair, his hips again moving slightly against your hand in spite of himself. When you look up at him, his head is leaned back, exposing the long, pale column of his throat, and the sight makes you moan around him. 

  


He looks down at you again with those intense eyes, and when you pull yourself off of him with a slight pop, he cups your face in his hand, running his thumb across your slightly swollen bottom lip. You bite his finger gently, running your teeth over the pad of his thumb. He lets up a quiet, breathy laugh at that, which is quickly replaced by a soft hum when you return your attention to his cock, licking all the way up the underside and across the slit before again engulfing the head in the warmth of your mouth.

  


By the time he signals for you to stop, reaching down to your shoulders to bring you back up, your jaw is already a bit sore, but you lick your lips, a bit performatively, and let your hand glide from base to tip once more before standing up. You stand between his knees, watching him as he once again lets his eyes roam across your body, his hands moving over your skin with a certain level of veneration. His eyes meet yours as his fingers rest against the edge of your underwear, slowly removing the last bit of fabric covering you as you nod. You step out of them, and before he can stand up, you straddle him again, carefully letting your sobbing wet centre glide across his cock.

  


‘Christ, love, I think you’ll be the death of me.’ You both laugh at his outburst, but you’re quickly distracted by the dual feelings of his deft fingers brushing across your nipples and the slick hardness of him pressed against your clit. You start rocking against him in precise movements, unable to hold back any longer, growing increasingly desperate to feel more of him, more of everything. But his hands are suddenly on your hips, stilling your movement.  
‘Hang on, we need… Can you reach my jeans?’ You understand his intention and lean over, fishing his wallet out of his jeans, luckily discarded in the pile of your joint clothing right next to you. You take the time to once again lavish his neck with kisses, moving down across his collarbone and the top of his chest while he opens the condom and rolls it down his length. By the time his hands are back on you, you are more impatient than you have ever been before.

  


You position him against your entrance as your lips barely brush against each other and you both pant slightly. As you sink down over him, feeling yourself stretch to accommodate his girth, he exhales a soft ‘fuck’. His fingers, spread wide across your thighs, dig slightly into your flesh. You don’t think you’ve ever felt as full, as complete, as you do in this moment. He’s fully sheathed inside of you, and you whimper at the feeling of your clit pressing against his pubic bone when he thrusts just slightly upwards. 

  


You’re both breathless, his mouth so wet and hot against your jaw as you take a moment to savour the sensation of finally being as close to each other as you can be. He patiently waits while you relish in the slight burn and the feeling of fullness. You shiver when his hands start moving across your body, sliding across your thighs and ass, tracing feather-light but burning touches along your spine. You cup his face in your hands, running your index finger over the beauty mark above his right eyebrow before kissing him, his tongue instantly meeting yours. 

  


You slowly start moving, first grinding yourself against him before you start building up more of a rhythm, gradually impaling yourself on more and more of his length. It’s almost overwhelming when he captures one of your nipples in his mouth, that rasping stubble brushing against your skin again. Your moan at the feeling of his teeth closing around your tender flesh turns into a whine when his hips start moving, meeting yours in slow but deep thrusts. He releases your nipple with a lewd pop, licking the hardened tip of his tongue over it one last time before capturing your mouth in another deep kiss.

  


Those beautiful hands of his are once again dancing across your skin, leaving fire and goose bumps in their wake. By the time he carefully presses his thumb against your clit, you feel like you’re about to combust.  
‘Andrew,’ you gasp, grinding into his touch, needing more contact, more friction, more of him. He applies more pressures, moves slightly quicker, watching you with such intensity as he adjusts to what your body is telling him. By now your thighs are trembling as you linger on the precipice for a second before he thrusts into you again and you fall apart, fluttering around him as you seek out the aftershocks of your orgasm, his thumb now only tracing soft circles against you.  
‘So beautiful,’ he whispers, almost too quietly for you to hear over the pounding of your heart and the rushing of your blood. You don’t give yourself long to rest, knowing you’ll be able to go again. He has a tight grip on your hips, strong fingers pressing into your flesh as he helps your movements, meeting you halfway with each thrust. You rake your fingernails down his chest, across his nipples, relishing in the stifled moan at the back of his throat. His pale skin is flushed a soft pink down his neck and upper chest.

  


You let one hand wander further down, stopping briefly to feel his warm girth as it disappears into you before slipping your fingers across your clit. He doesn’t try to take over; he simply leans back slightly, watching you again with those dark eyes and that red, wicked mouth. You return his gaze as you move nearer and nearer to another climax, his fingers still digging into your hips and thighs, anchoring you to him as you both chase your individual releases.  
‘I’m close,’ he almost gasps. The very thought of you being the cause of his pleasure causes you to clench around him.  
‘Me too.’ You lean forward to kiss him again, and the slightly different angle means he’s pressing against the inside of you just enough to send you off again, this time with a keening cry, and he follows you over the edge, his hips stuttering under you as he pants against your mouth. You lean your forehead against his, not ready to let this moment end.

  


‘I’m so glad you hate that book too,’ you finally say, and he laughs, a clear and genuine sound. You can’t help but laugh too, still smiling when he kisses you, lazy and sweet. When you get up, your legs feel like jelly, and you steady yourself against his knee with a sheepish grin.  
‘Sit down,’ he smiles before getting up to dispose of the condom. You decide that’s probably a good idea, sitting on the end of the still immaculately made bed. When he returns, you just look at each for a second, still naked, before you both giggle slightly awkwardly. As he heads for the pile of your clothing on the floor, you stand up again.  


  


‘I actually thought I might hop your shower, if you don’t mind?’ He smiles warmly at you.  
‘Be my guest.’  
‘Cool. Can I borrow that?’ you say, pointing to the hair tie still around his wrist.  
‘Of course.’ He hands it over, his fingers lingering briefly against yours, which is enough to make you blush again, even as you stand naked in front of each other.  
‘Even your bathroom is bigger than mine,’ you call out in disbelief when you see the size of the room. You can hear him bark out a short, clear laugh and you chuckle to yourself as you tie your hair up in a bun to keep it from getting wet.

  


When you return to the room swaddled in an oversized hotel robe, you find Andrew stretched out on the bed in nothing but his boxers, reading the dreaded book again. He grins at you when he sees the grimace you’re pulling and puts the book down on the bedside table as you crawl onto the bed next to him.  
‘Come here.’ He reaches out his arm, signalling for you to come closer. As you snuggle up to him, you can’t help but smile at the slight absurdity of the situation. You only met a couple of hours ago, yet you clearly both feel strangely comfortable with each other.  


  


You lie there talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. You let yourself explore his body a bit more, gliding your palm across the pale, lean angles of him. He once again watches you with that intense gaze as you trace the different beauty marks across his chest and arms and the letters of his tattoo. You meet his eyes, smiling as you feel him drawing small circles against the skin on the inside of your knee.

  


He leans forward, closing the distance between you in a slow kiss. You relish the feeling of his soft lips moving gently against yours, tender and luxurious and so different from the fevered encounter such a short while ago. He lightly sucks on your bottom lip before running his tongue over it in a move that reminds you of his previous treatment of your nipples. The thought sends a delightful thrill down your spine, further reigniting a warmth in your belly that was already well underway. As a response, you lick against his upper lip, tracing the sharpness of his cupid’s bow, ‘causing him to chuckle. Meanwhile, his fingers continue dancing across the skin of your knee before moving gingerly up the inside of your thigh. You automatically spread your legs slightly and move closer to him, inviting him to continue his current path.  
‘You know, I feel like I missed out a little bit earlier.’ His voice is barely above a whisper against your ear, causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand up. He’s teasing you now, letting his fingers wander from your thigh to your hip, pushing your robe back slightly. He presses his palm against the curve of your body, sliding it up towards your waist and then down across your stomach, finally just ghosting over the curls on your mound. 

  


His tongue slides softly, almost lazily against yours, his other hand curled around the back of your neck now, and you are fully wet again. The gentle throbbing between your legs is becoming increasingly prominent, and when his fingers finally glide across your aching flesh, you can’t hold back a deep whimper that you might have felt was embarrassing or overeager if it weren’t for the fact that he moans just at the feeling of your arousal. 

  


You place your leg across his thigh, giving him better access, to which he rewards you by circling your clit. His touch is gentle, teasing, slowly driving you crazy, and you realise he’s basically doing what you first did to him. You start letting your hands roam across his body again, digging your nails slightly into his thigh and then his bicep, trying to spur him on. But he continues to take his time. When you try to express your frustration by deepening your kisses, he just holds back, keeping his movements calm and patient.

  


‘Andrew,’ you almost whine.  
‘Mmm?’ His fingers skirt across your clit again, adding fuel to the fire.  
‘Please. More.’ You can feel him smiling against your lips, and for a second you worry this might just make him tease you even more. But he takes mercy on you, first pressing two fingers more firmly against your clit before he slides one long finger inside you. You’re still sensitive from earlier, and when he adds a second finger, you can feel the sting from how he stretched you before. He curls his fingers upwards, pressing against the inside of your walls, his thumb now brushing against your clit. When you open your eyes, you’re not surprised to find him watching you again with an intense hunger. 

  


He kisses you once before slowly sliding his fingers out of you. Before you can protest, he’s untying your bathrobe and gently pushing you onto your back. Propped up with one hand under his head, he leans over you slightly to push the robe open, exposing your body to him. He brushes his fingers, still wet with your slick, over one of your nipples before leaning down to take it into his mouth.  
His long fingers are grabbing at the flesh of your hip, teasing you slightly again, but not for long this time. He kisses his way down your body, finally settling between your legs and nibbling at the skin on your inner thigh before surprising you by giving you a love bite. You giggle and try to move away from him, but with one of his hands on your hip and the other on your thigh, you can’t move much. 

  


He licks over the bruised skin before giving you a wicked grin. You bury your fingers in his hair, and it seems like he’s finally done teasing you, because as you scratch your nails across his scalp, he licks a firm stripe across your heated flesh. When his tongue makes contact with your clit, you buck your hips slightly, but he still has a firm grip on you, and the feeling of his strong fingers digging slightly into your skin thrills you somewhat. You watch him as he closes his eyes, humming against you in apparent satisfaction before once again exploring you with his tongue. He pushes your thigh slightly upwards, giving him better access, and dips the tip of his tongue inside you before letting it travel the full length of your sex, settling against your clit. As he starts drawing firm but slow circles against you, he once again slides two fingers inside you, fucking you in a similarly agonising pace to match the ministrations against your clit. 

  


You prop yourself up on your elbows to watch him. His dark auburn curls are fanned out across his pale shoulders and occasionally brushes against your thighs. He looks up at you through those thick, dark eyelashes and slightly raises an eyebrow, causing you to blush and giggle softly. He then closes his lips around your clit, sucking hard enough to make your insides squeeze around his fingers, and you lie back down with a groan. 

  


You feel yourself quickly building towards another orgasm, and he can clearly feel it too, because he seems to double down, fucking into you with those long fingers and flicking his tongue rapidly against your clit. The warm tension starts in your lower belly, spreading through your body, causing you to arch slightly off the bed as your climax finally overtakes you. He keeps his tongue pressed against you as you ride out the last of your pleasure, but he doesn’t let up. When you sink down into the mattress, feeling utterly boneless, he carefully slides his fingers out of you, but his tongue keeps working against your tender flesh, leaving you on the edge.

  


He has a firm grip on you, keeping you mostly in place as your hips start moving of their own accord, grinding against that sinful mouth of his. His stubble scratches against your already overly sensitive skin, causing you to whimper. You look down at him just in time to see one of his hands trailing down your thigh before disappearing between his own legs to rub against his erection. He hums against you before once again sucking on your clit. You come with a loud moan, your thighs shaking and clamping around his head before you can stop yourself. 

  


‘Oh my god, Andrew,’ you chuckle, pulling him up towards you. He has a smug grin plastered across his face which only makes you laugh more.  
‘Thank you.’ He brushes his nose against yours, still looking mighty proud of himself.  
‘My pleasure,’ he laughs.  
‘I can tell,’ you say, reaching down to rub the palm of your hand along the length of his clothed erection. He leans his forehead against yours, exhaling deeply. You lick against his lips, tasting yourself on him.  
‘You don’t have to,’ he whispers as you reach into his boxers.  
‘I want to.’ 

  


You kiss him fully this time as you close your hand around his cock, hard and heavy and already leaking precum. He sighs softly before letting his tongue glide lazily against yours. You slowly build up a rhythm, your kissing growing increasingly rushed and sloppy. You run your thumb across the underside of the head, eliciting a soft moan from him and causing him to start thrusting softly into your hand. You can feel the blood surging through him. As he gets closer, he’s mostly just panting against your mouth, his hair hanging down on either side of your faces, the smell of him overwhelming your senses. He comes on your stomach with a whimper and a shudder. You keep moving your hand against him, letting him ride it out, until he winces a bit from the sensitivity.  
‘Stay there, let me get you something.’ He slightly scrambles to get off you, long limbs all looking a bit unsteady, and you can’t help but smile fondly. He returns from the bathroom with a couple of tissues and carefully wipes your stomach clean while you watch him. 

  


‘Such a gentleman.’ He gives you a sheepish smile before turning to throw out the tissues. When you get up to get your clothes, he grabs you by the wrist, pulling you close to him. He leans down to kiss you softly, his hands cupping your face.  
‘You should stay. I mean, if you want to. My plane leaves in the morning but I’ve got several hours…’ He trails off slightly when he sees you smiling up at him.  
‘Sure, I’ll stay. After all, your room is much nicer than mine.’ He lets out a bright laugh before kissing you again.

  


-*-

  


You both get up at five in the morning. You get dressed while he takes a quick shower. You have to hold yourself back a little bit when he emerges from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips, skin still wet in places and warm, the flush on his chest visible again, a couple of drops falling from his damp hair. But he has a plane to catch, and you’re not even sure if you’d be able to go again.  
You exchange numbers and promise to keep in touch. You part ways with a final kiss before you head down to your own room, leaving him to pack the last of his things. When you enter your room and turn on the lights, you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and realise your hair is still in a bun, held in place by his hair tie. You send him a quick text, asking if he wants you to come back up with it. 

  


_You can keep it for now, but bring it next time._


End file.
